veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Ignis - the Cleric of Flames
My 4th Champion, this time, AD assassin! If that's possible, I would like him to use this model. Lorewise: The basis is that he is a creature from unknown world, nobody knows who he is and what he does, all anybody knows is his fiery magic, that I guess you know what does. However, even though he is neutral, he stands on the Duskbringers' side, however, even they don't know why. In game, he is a real threat to enemy team that should not be overlooked, with his great burst, mobillity and damage, he can potentially take over the game. His passive is purely a small mobillity boost, nothing else to say. Q is a great abillity not only for damage dealing, but it can also be used to scout the area. Also, it can be used to control the lane, forcing the enemies to stay out of explosion range, they won't take damage, but if they're melee, they will lose a lot of gold, also due to it's AoE damage, it can be used to clear jungle camps and minion waves. Flash of Flames is a really great mobillity tool, it's instant, it slows enemies near you, and hey, you're jumping around the map! However, you have to pick the right moment to use it, at least in early game, because 23 second cooldown isn't something you should like about lvl 1 blink... There's nothing to say about Fiery Vortex, good abillity to lock down enemies, set up some kills, or just deal damage. Burning Seal is the most important reason why he gets "Assassin" tag, you basically, mark the enemy you want to kill, you deal increased damage to them, and if this won't kill them, the Seal itself will do, by detonating right in their face, also it's ministun is good if you need to quickly cancel some channeled abillity and Fiery Vortex is on cooldown. He can be a monster, but remember one important thing, if you don't know what you're doing, you're going to be snuffed out either way... }} Ignis sends out a blast of fire in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit by it. Damage is reduced by 10% for each unit hit (minimum 50% damage). Additionally, when the blast reaches it's max range, it turns into a fiery ball and remains stationary for 5 seconds. The ball grants vision in a 600-unit radius around it. Ignis can detonate the ball by reactivating the abillity, to end the effect prematurely and deal physical damage to all enemies within 400-unit radius around the ball's location. Ignis can turn a blast into a ball before it reaches it's max range, by reactivating it while it's in flight. |leveling = |range = 750 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Ignis instantly blinks to selected location. When he arrives, all of the enemies within 300-unit area around Ignis' destination point will recieve a movement and attack speed slow for 2.5 seconds |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} After 0.5 second delay, Ignis sends out a blast of fiery energy out of the sky, dealing physical damage to all enemies within 250-unit radius around selected point and stunning them for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = 13 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} }} Ignis curses selected enemy hero with burning seal for 3 seconds. The seal causes the target to recieve bonus damage from Ignis' and initially ministuns it. After those 3 seconds have passed, Ignis detonates the seal, dealing Pure damage to the target and ministunning it again, if the target is killed, Ignis recieves bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 525 |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} }} Change log 04.10 -Added Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes